Little Did I Know
by Michiyo Makino
Summary: When Namine and Roxas meet, their hearts start to develop an empty feeling and a sense of nostalgia washes over them like they had met each other before but the question is: did they ever truly met? "I'm standing there on a balcony of summer air."
1. The Awakening

A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory  
A far off memory that's like a scattered dream  
I want to line the pieces up  
Yours and mine

----

**.**001 The Awakening

A lone boy slept soundly in his room, not knowing that he was under the watch of someone else - no, two people, to be exact.

"So, I assume that he is supposed to fade away into his other?" asked the hooded one.

"Yes, that is my plan. Do you have any objections?" questioned the bandaged man.

The hooded man remained silent for a few moments before answering.

"No. Anything to get my best friend back."

xxx

A lone girl sat in the chair of the snow-coloured room, picking up and putting down crayons endlessly. Yes, all she did was draw but what comes with this talent lies her special ability which is the ability to rearrange the memories of _his_ other's heart and those connected to him and that included the one closest to his heart. She heard a fierce sounding sound of the wind and immediately, she snapped her head up and felt relieved to see only _his_ best friend. There was a silent tension between the two of them. Shining emerald eyes bore into icy blue orbs.

"He's going to go back to his other, isn't he?"

"...Yes. I believe that this is the only way to save him from true non-existance."

She started to pick up her crayons again but she felt his hand burning on her shoulder.

"Of course. I trust you then."

xxx

"Roxas!"

The boy, named Roxas, swiftly turned around and waved to his friends. Two males and a female; one had blonde hair slicked back and brown eyes, the other had hair the colour of dark chocolate and the female had a spunky hairstyle but hair the colour of chocolate. The boy and the other three started running towards each other.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

They met up at the halfway point of the path and started chatting merrily without a care in the world while walking towards the clock tower. When they reached the entrace of the train station, weird vibes coursed their way through Roxas' nerves, making him shiver with nervousness. He quickly turned around, expecting someone to be there but as expected, there wasn't anyone there and questions started running through his mind.

"Roxas," a sing song voice interrupted his train of thoughts. He looked at Olette who was looking back at him with a worried face. "Are you okay? You seem distracted for a moment." He shook his head in denial.

"It's nothing."

"Hey!" A shout came into the conversation. Hayner and Pence came up behind Olette with Hayner saying, "What's holding up you guys?" Roxas once again shook his head in denial, claiming it's nothing until his royal blue orbs trailed to someone behind them. It was when he saw _her_.

_A girl?_ He inquired to himself but just looking at her suddenly made him feel like that he was alone with her. The moment he saw her, everyone around them disappeared, leaving him indeed alone with her. All he could do was just stare at her like there's no tomorrow.

_Who is she? Why does she intrigue me so?_ _What is she doing here?_ All these questions were running through his mind. Mesmerized, his eyes trailed all over her frail being from head to toe.

She had bleach blonde hair that blended in well with the orange glow that was cast on her, her eyes were an icy cold blue that screamed kindness but loneliness. That sleeveless white dress hugged her figure so well that it showed her curves and she had a pale complexion, making her glow under the sunlight. To Roxas, she looked like an angel that had fallen from the boundless skies but for a moment there, he thought that instead of her, he saw a redhead with the same face clad in purple and white with chunk-sized arm accessories. The eyes were still blue but it was a darker blue instead. A blink of his eyes and he saw her again. She had a smile on her face.

_A broken smile_, he thought.

"Roxas," she began, her melodic voice floating through the air. "It's nice to see you."


	2. Nostalgia

I see the rain fall down the hall  
I can feel it but no one's listening anymore  
and I can't take it

----

**.**002 Nostalgia

"It's nice to see you."

That melodic voice floated from her cherry lips and into his ears. It remained and echoed there for a few seconds before Roxas snapped back to reality. He pushed past his friends and made his way towards the girl.

"And you are...? And how do you know me?"

"I'm Naminé. I heard about you from...my guardian, to be exact."

_His/her name hangs on my tongue_, they both thought.

For a second, they each saw another figure within each other. For Roxas, an auburn-haired girl with violet eyes and for Naminé, a brunette with bright blue eyes and without knowing what just happened, words uttered out of their mouth in their voice - no, voices. There happened to be another voice combined with theirs.

"Kairi/Sora?"

A single hand flew to his mouth and two hands flew to hers, followed by a gasp from her. Royal blue eyes and icy blue eyes stared at each other in shock.

"What?"

"You..."

_He remembered her name_, the words ran through the little girl's mind. "Roxas..."

Roxas turned towards his friends. He noticed that they were frozen in time.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

In heated anger, he whipped his body towards Naminé. "What did you do to them?"

She just shook her head and replied, "I will tell you when the time is right."

"Tell me now.

"No. You must cherish your moments with them now. If you excuse me, I must take my leave now before..." Her voice trailed off.

She silently walked past Roxas who stood there stunned but out of a sudden...

"Wait!"

He grabbed her arm and held her back. "Please, tell me," Roxas' tone sounded desperate. "When will I see you again?"

Naminé stared at him with confusion in her eyes and replied with a genuine smile, "You'll see me soon, Roxas."

She walked away and time unfroze.

xxx

Roxas just stood frozen in his spot, his eyes staring in the direction that the angelic girl - Naminé had walked away to. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and he immediately knew that it was Hayner. He turned around and noticed that his best friend was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"Hey man, you okay?"

"Yeah but I'm really tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

And with that, he too walked away.


	3. Dream or Reality?

And here it goes  
I'm just a kid and my life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight

----

**.**003 Dream or Reality?

"Don't ever forget," a female's voice rang through the blackness of his mind. "Wherever you go, I'm always with you."

The image of the very same auburn-haired girl came into view and the surroundings changed. She was standing right in front of him.

_Naminé? _

"Kairi..." Another voice echoed but it was a guy's voice and someone else came into view. It was a brunette boy with royal blue eyes, strikingly similar to his. In his hand held a star-shaped charm but for a second, it was replaced by a orange-coloured star-shaped fruit.

_That boy...he looks just like me and that girl..._

"That's not me..." a familiar angelic voice came in.

_Naminé..._

His surroundings then changed into a neverending abyss of pitch black and he saw a faint glow in the distance. As he advanced towards it, the glow became more obvious with each step he took and right there, it noticed it was a girl. He recognized her at first sight.

"Naminé," He breathed. "Is that you?"

The glowing girl turned around and he did a double take. She looked breathtaking. That soft silky hair, her cherry lips, her icy blue eyes filled with genuine emotions. He felt like kissing those cherry lips of hers but he held down that thought.

"Roxas..."

"Tell me," Roxas began. "Tell me now."

"Roxas," She frowned a bit. "Not now. Not here. Like I said, I'll tell you when the time is right. I promise you that."

The blonde-haired kid remained silent for a few seconds before talking again, "Have you ever felt like we've met each other before?"

Now it was Naminé's turn to remain silent.

"Yes," she agreed. "I don't know why but I guess we just do."

Roxas took a step towards Naminé and now, they were rather close to each other.

"You make me feel different, you know that," Roxas began to explain. "It's very rare for a girl to make me feel that way. I used to have a crush on Olette but after a while, that urging vibe to tell her disappeared like...she wasn't the right one for me. I feel that...like you can understand how I feel."

He noticed that she stiffened up and so, he took her hands in his and they felt so warm, so soft. "Please," He begged, his fingers intertwined with hers. "When will I see you again?"

Naminé smiled widely with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "Soon, Roxas. Soon."

The world faded into light and Roxas found himself back in his room. He abruptedly got up and looked around frantically but he didn't see anything unusual. He sighed and slumped back into position.

xxx

"Naminé, how is it going?" A man in red bandages asked. "Your task, I mean."

She didn't look up from her sketchbook but instead, she ran a finger over the sketch that she just completed. "His memories will be restored soon and also, to those around him but I think..."

The blonde-haired girl paused to think of the right words to say, her eyebrows scrunched up together.

"...I think his heart is reacting. He might awaken earlier than our predicted time or on the day itself but earlier but provided that _they_ do not get in the way - if you catch my drift."

xxx

Roxas walked into the usual spot about fifteen minutes later than usual. Ignoring the many screams from Hayner, he walked over to his place and sat down on the crate. He sat there, deep in thought until Hayner smacked him on the head.

"Roxas! Were you listening?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I was thinking about some stuff. Anyways, what's up?"

Hayner glared at his best friend for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and repeated what he said before. "We were thinking of going to the beach today but we're broke. B-R-O-K-E, broke! Out of munny!" He exclaimed.

"So why don't we do some odd jobs?" Pence suggested. "There are some job applications around town, most of them involving delivery and advertising. We could do those jobs."

"Yeah," Olette agreed. "Let's go. We'll meet up at the Train Station after we've earned enough money."

And with that, the four parted, each going their separate ways. Hayner and Roxas decided to do delivery jobs in separate places and likewise with Pence and Olette but they went around pasting flyers instead.


End file.
